The present invention relates to a stator, and more particularly to an improved structure of stator for use in a electro-motor or dynamo.
FIG. 20 shows a stator for use in a electro-motor or dynamo. This structure of stator 80 is comprised of a metal core consisting of a stack of metal plates 81 of thickness about within 0.35 mm.about.0.5 mm. Each metal plate 81 comprises a plurality of teeth 82 and a plurality of inside notches 83 alternatively arranged on the inside around the circular center opening thereof. This structure of stator 80 wastes lots of metal plate material (the portions at the inside notches 83 and center portion 84), and requires special machines, such as winding machine, shaping machine, and binding machine, etc. for winding the windings on the metal plates 81. When increasing the number of poles (N poles and S poles), the wire winding procedure becomes complicated, and the number of turns of the windings is accordingly reduced.